The Chosen City
Trapped in its sealed state, the Chosen City hides many mysteries. After awakening Shikai, some of these mysteries started to become clear to its Wielder. Information This Zanpakto spirit does not take up the form of a humanoid personification, or something closely related to such imagery. Ereba Reta Toshi is best comparable to the personal spirit world that such a Zanpakto spirit would usually reside in. Ereba Reta Toshi is the result of a Zanpakto spirit merging with its personal spirit world due to reasons yet unknown. Perhaps Ereba Reta Toshi was born as such. Perhaps she was made to be so. She is highly mysterious when it comes to her origin but there are several old buildings in and below her premises that hide many a riddle and clue. The City identifies as a she and speaks with the voice of a young girl of a sadistically gleeful nature. She is highly protective and jealous when it comes to Zhion, and she never wants anyone but him to step foot in her city. Should a foreign member intrude into the spirit world within Zhion, she would become highly volatile and aggresive. The city looks like a high tech metropolis attended by many steel-plated androids which attend to each and every one of Zhion’s needs while also conveying the will of Ereba Reta Toshi when she so desires Appearance The Chosen City takes the shape of a Tachi whilst in its sealed state. The curved blade measure 32 inches. Abilities Ereba Reta Toshi is capable of manifesting herself into the real world; whether the spirit world or the human world. This allows her to effectively merge the Zanpaktou Spirit Realm and Reality. Within the City that is Ereba Reta Toshi, there is the 'written' law which is maintained by the many androids that reside within Ereba Reta Toshi. Furthermore, there are mysterious laws of physics which defy reality in manners clearly hinting at the child-like mind possessed by the living city: and the many mysteries surrounding her origin. Shikai During Shikai, the abilities of Ereba Reta Toshi are brought forth into reality in a localized fashion. This is usually done through summoning a section of the city. This, depending on the ability in question, requires the Ereba Reta Toshi to undergo a temporary regeneration phase during which it rebuilds/reconstructs itself through use of the many androids that reside within it. The Shikai only has two abilities, one of which is currently locked. 'Shikai Appearance' 'Ability 1' Name: Shihō (四宝, "Four Treasures") Information: Once activated, Zhion summons four lamp-posts around him in a cross-shaped formation: similar to cross roads, with a post positioned North, West, South and East, all within a 10 yard distance of Zhion: rooting Zhion to the ground in their center, not allowing him to move more than 2 feet from his location of activating the ability. While a lamp-post shows a Green light, all movement coming from said direction passes on without restraint. However, when a Red light is displayed all movement is temporarily frozen and the area becomes inaccessible, this includes the movement of energy: even if it originated from Zhion (Such as a Hado used by Zhion.). The lamp-posts only take effect on those who pass their invisible boundary. Staying outside the cross-shaped formation of lamp-posts will leave one completely unaffected. These lamp-posts can only ever remain on a single color for a maximum of one round of posts before they automatically change color. So if it is Green in the first round of posts, it's forced to red during the second round of posts. However, Zhion is free to decide which lamp-post displays which color, allowing him to create a situation in which motion is only allowed coming from one specific direction, or none at all, or all at once. Furthermore, Zhion can rotate the lamp-posts clockwise and counterclockwise, but only one shift per post is permitted. (For example, the north post can be rotated to the west side in a single post, but shifting a lamp-post from north to south would require 2 of the user's posts.). These rotating shifts drag along anything trapped in the Red light of a lamp-post, allowing Zhion to move trapped enemies/allies from his rear side to his right side, or from his left side to his front side. This also allows him to perform acts such as to re-route the motion of a source of volatile energy by trapping it in a Red light zone, then changing its direction, before switching to Green in order to release the energy in a new direction: possibly back at the opponent. Ability 2 (Locked) Name: Ippō (一宝, "One Treasure") Information: This ability summons one object, or a steel-plated android, into reality for a short duration of time. (1 post.). The object can range from a staircase to the section of a wall, whereas at high levels entire buildings may be brought forth. Unless the object or android is destroyed, it is summoned back into Ereba Reta Toshi. (Further information on androids tba.) Bankai TBA Approved by Ramen 4/24/19 11:31pm